


Stick To It

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Edgeplay, F/F, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Gwen and Anya end up finally giving in to each other. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvelous Encounters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 6





	Stick To It

**Stick To It(Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon)**  
Dreams come true for Anya Corazon. Gwen Stacy leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The two sensual spider women moaned as their tongues danced against each other. Anya very casually pushed her tongue a bit deeper between Gwen’s lips and caused her to breath out in pleasure, the deeper she went in. The deeper Anya went it, the more Gwen’s lips spread and the more Anya had her right where she wanted Gwen. Oh, yes, this was absolutely perfect. Gwen grabbed onto Anya’s ass and buried her tongue all the way into her mouth.

Clothes stripped down and revealed the athletic bodies of both brilliant women. Gwen pushed Anya down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Anya closed her eyes and could feel Gwen’s talented hands roam over her body. Warmth spread through her body.

“Gwen,” Anya whimpered.

The sound of her name just brought a smile over Gwen’s face. She casually put her fingers against Anya’s nipples and played with them. Anya’s beautiful brown breasts heaved up and down, with Gwen’s tongue flickering over them. She kissed them, sucked them, and worshipped them. Oh, she canvased every single inch of Anya’s breasts and made her cry out in ever-lasing pleasure.

Gwen pulled away from Anya and kissed down her body. The lovely Latina squirmed underneath Gwen and the brilliant blonde knew she hit all of the right spots. Anya’s legs spread, and Gwen teased Anya’s clit with her sticky fingers. 

“I’ve always wanted to taste you.”

Oh, Anya wanted that as well. Gwen’s beautiful face buried between her legs. Anya’s excitement just grew, her body heating up a few more degrees. Anya spread her legs and Gwen lowered her tongue down into Gwen’s hot box. Loud slurps followed with Gwen working back and forth.

The heat pulsed between Anya’s legs and Gwen knew she had the gorgeous girl right where she needed her to be. Gwen slurped down the honey trickling between Anya’s legs. Sheer desire and hunger pulsed from Gwen’s mouth and all the way into Anya’s hot pussy from above.

Then a loud pop, and Anya rose up all of the way. She planted a few hot kisses all over Anya’s body, until the two of them met at the lips. The Spider empowered ladies met in a very passionate kissing sensation. Anya opened her mouth, in eager anticipation for Gwen’s tongue to drive down into her throat. 

“Now, it’s your turn.”

Gwen straddled Anya’s face and she eagerly got to work to lick Gwen’s pussy. Already, Gwen felt subdued from Anya’s hot tongue working all of the right spots inside of her. Oh, yes, Anya knew precisely what to do and how to reach Gwen’s dripping hot pussy. Her insides, oh her insides were set on fire. Her loins scorched in pleasure from Anya’s skilled strokes getting a little bit deeper inside of her. Fucking amazing, and she could not wait to get more.

Anya had been very happy Gwen had been enjoying this. And she enjoyed this as well. Gwen dove down and completed the sixty-nine on Anya The two lovers went back and forth and matched each other stroke for stroke. Oh, fuck, this was amazing. Gwen and Anya hungered for each other.

The race to see which one could make the other came, began. Anya felt Gwen had a bit more experience, but one could not beat passion. Their tongues danced back and forth against their warm openings. Gwen got closer, and Anya edged further. Something was going to have to give sooner rather than later. Anya and Gwen trembled when their bodies heated up with abject pleasure. Oh, this was so fucking good, it was almost intense. 

Then, Gwen and Anya exploded all over each other. Their faces had been coated with juices, with those juices just trickling down their faces. Gwen and Anya raced to be the one who got the other to cum harder. The two sensual spider ladies tasted each other.

Seconds passed, and Gwen pulled away from Anya. The two sat face to face. Gwen cupped Anya’s chin and dove in. Anya returned the kiss with fire and passion. So much hunger and lust had been between them. Gwen toyed with every inch of Anya’s body and learned all of the spots.

Anya returned fire and eagerly worshipped Gwen. She dove between Gwen’s breasts and sucked them extremely hard. Gwen hugged the lovely Latina heroine’s head between her tits and Anya indulged in Gwen’s creamy breasts. 

The moment Anya came up for air, Gwen slid on in. Their contrasting skin tones formed a beautiful seal when Gwen scissored Anya. Gwen’s fingers darted in and twisted and sucked on Anya’s nipples. Anya threw her hips back and forth and let out a gasp of pleasure, the more Anya pleasured her. Oh, yes, this was getting hot, hot indeed. Gwen twisted and touched the lovely Spider-Girl’s nipples.

“Keep doing that.”

Gwen did and sent Anya completely over the breaking point with pleasure. Anya bent back and Gwen kissed her nipples. Oh, she was going to go into overdrive. The pleasure increased. Gwen’s hands danced down Anya’s legs and moved in.

Anya reached around and squeezed Gwen’s nice round butt. Oh, she could grab this all day. Grabbing onto Gwen’s ass gave Anya all of the leverage she needed to pump back and forth. Their pussies stuck together with the heat only doubling and increasing. Oh, yes, the heat erupted.

Gwen loved her ass being played with. She wondered how daring Anya would be. Maybe not that much, given this was their first time, but maybe Gwen could plant the seeds for very debauchery down the road. Their hot lips rubbed back and forth against each other, adding more heat until they spilled their juices against each other. Gwen and Anya rubbed each other back and forth until their pussy juices were spilling all over the place between each other. 

Not done, though. Gwen turned Anya over and bent over her. One of Gwen’s hands disappeared between Anya’s legs and fucked her furiously. And the other hand ran back and forth over Anya’s body and skillfully manipulated her to a spectacular finish. Anya pumped back and forth, her insides tightening for Gwen. Over and over again Gwen rode her orgasm.

“Had enough?”

“N-never.”

Anya would not dare admit she was defeated. She reached back and fingered Gwen. This mutual finger-banging sensation caused the bodies of both women to heat up. They edged closer and closer. Their insides tightened until Gwen released her orgasm all over Anya’s pumping hand and Anya did the same. 

The orgasm triggered a gushing fit between both of them. Gwen and Anya kept riding each other’s orgams to the end, their fingers absolutely soaked. 

The two women collapsed, with Gwen on top of Anya. Gwen leaned down and kissed Anya on the back of her neck. Slowly, Gwen pulled back Anya’s hair and kissed her. 

Anya turned slightly and met Gwen’s wet lips with a passionate kiss. And then her eyes darted down to another set of lips. Gwen grabbed Anya’s hand and pulled her fingers in to suck them dry.

“Ready to go again?”

End. 


End file.
